


【利艾】走火

by CecilErika



Category: levi/eren yeager - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecilErika/pseuds/CecilErika





	【利艾】走火

“嗯嗯啊啊啊！”  
男人顿住了，他微微偏过头，熟悉而让他眷恋的声音此时却让他毛骨悚然。  
“艾伦……你快走！”  
努力压抑住自己急促的呼吸，心跳却还是失控般乱了拍子。  
“你……你什么时候把他带来的？”  
“艾伦～耶格尔～”声音中带着笑意的男人用挑衅的口吻说道，“要找到你的小男友——利威尔•阿克曼在哪啊……不是很简单的事吗？”他隐藏在面罩后的脸似乎要皱起来：“为了让你爱上我，把他的脸上的皮撕下来，移植到我脸上，你觉得可以吗？”  
“你敢动他试试？”  
冷酷的声音，像是毫无情感，又透露着无法抑制住的惊恐与害怕。  
“你说真的？”戴着半脸面具的男人——臭名昭著的毒贩L将手中的刀子凑近了怀中利威尔的脖颈，“那我就再废掉他一条腿……”说罢，他作势要再利威尔跪下的另一条腿狠踩一脚——“你放手！”艾伦已经转过身来，直勾勾地盯着那个令人恶心的毒贩L。“你要我怎么做？”  
“很简单啊……”L耸耸肩，微微松开了怀里疼到快要晕厥的男人，“我都是快死的人了，你跟我做一次，我就少带一条人命走。”  
艾伦嘴角一阵抽搐：“跟你做？……”他本想接一句“别做梦了”，但是眼角带泪的恋人让他无法忍心张嘴反驳，他只想让利威尔赶紧从L肮脏的手下离开，然后紧紧抱住痛苦无比的他。利威尔平时绝无这种弱态，只不过是因为高烧不顾且工作繁忙，他的体质已经十分虚弱。原本打算在家里好好休息一下的利威尔被L拉过来做人质，是在外做任务的艾伦始料未及的。  
“你说的……是真的？”  
艾伦将信将疑地看着他，他知道自己有一天可能会需要为任务献身，男女都可以接受了，但是他没想到居然是因为这样一件带有个人因素的任务要自己出卖肉体。  
“那是当然啊……我最想做的人就是你了啊，警官先生。”戴面具的L笑了起来，深不可测的面容让人难以捉摸：“来吧，我可以放开他——”他突然拽住利威尔的头发将他的头按在地上。艾伦倒抽一口凉气——他看的利威尔背上绑着的定时炸弹，秒表滴滴答答的走着，而解除炸弹的方式应该是在那块密码盘上输入密码。  
“不做不行了呢，显而易见吧，跟我做，我就帮你解除他的炸弹……否则就一起死吧。”L将利威尔的头往地上狠狠一磕，利威尔直接昏死过去。  
“你！……”艾伦攥紧了拳头，愤怒地吼道，他咬紧牙关怒视着L：“……我答应你，跟你做。你他妈的放了他。”艾伦把外挂着的刀械都放下，此时他只想快点完事然后带走利威尔。肉眼可见的武器全都放在光滑洁净的瓷砖上扫到一边，防弹衣褪下，身上就一件紧身黑色运动t恤，以及黑色的紧身裤。  
艾伦抬起头，摊开手表示自己没有别的东西：“可以了吧？你放下他，别用绳子勒着他的伤口……”“你现在要服务的人是我了，”L舔舔唇，“可不能管别的男人啊。”  
L穿着黑色紧身背心跟黑色工装裤，极为贴身的背心勾勒出他精瘦的躯体与紧致的肌肉。据艾伦所知，L的身材跟利威尔很相似，他言行举止都是模仿利威尔的。曾经一次任务艾伦出于人道主义救了L，结果离开之后L给他来了个法式深吻让艾伦差点没就地自尽——艾伦很不想承认，L太像利威尔了。差点被敌人煽动起感情的艾伦对自己的把持力感到羞耻不已，他没办法告诉利威尔这件事。同样让L活下来也是艾伦的一个人生污点，因为这让他错失了摘掉L当时戴着的半脸面具的机会。明明可以看清他的真面目，明明有能力彻底解决L，反而却因为一时的善良召来更大的麻烦。  
L用龟甲缚把利威尔跟身后布置得精美绝伦的漆木餐桌绑起来，扭过头来对艾伦努努嘴：“来躺上去宝贝儿，你可是饕餮盛宴。”  
艾伦才没有真心想跟他做，这只是他的缓兵之计。他的想法是，靠近利威尔以后跟L拼命死扛，然后把利威尔带走。他知道L的武器早就消耗没了，现在相当于是肉搏一番。而且利威尔反复强调要在裤腿里藏一把匕首——艾伦咽了口唾沫——虽然自己一直不在意，但是今天终于派上用场了。  
艾伦深吸一口气，把眼神里的锋芒全都隐于眼底。他强装镇定地迎着L的目光走过去，看着他冰冷的面具揣摩着他的表情。艾伦走近利威尔，心疼地打量了他一眼，刚想揉揉他的伤口，L将他一把扯住，拉到自己面前。“你这样不专心，我会让他直接死掉，你就不用关心除我以外的男人了。”L比艾伦还矮一点，但是他说话的凶狠威严并不与身高成正比。  
L没等艾伦反应过来，蹲下抱住他的腿直接将他过肩扛起来。“你……”L将艾伦整个人抛到餐桌上，上面似乎特地铺上了厚厚的天鹅绒桌布。不等他动作，L爬上餐桌，急不可耐地将艾伦的t恤撕扯下，活脱脱一只无法控制自己的猛兽。这个餐桌布置得，根本就不是为了吃食物啊……是为了吃掉自己。艾伦半闭着眼，感受着柔软的丝绒戳着自己裸露的皮肤，紧张跟羞耻让自己的心脏都快要爆炸了。  
“这么快就害羞了吗，警官先生？”L调笑着说道，“难道你跟你看上去就硬不起来的床伴没有做过？”“闭嘴，赶紧完事。”艾伦啧一声，撇过头，却又被L把脸扳过来。  
随即而来的是一串细密的吻，L不知什么时候脱掉了背心，两具赤裸还粘着汗水的肉体黏连在一起，让艾伦不禁轻轻颤抖——太像了，这种身体之间的触动。同时胸前传来的燥热与背后天鹅绒穿来的温热让他浑身发烫。L擅长舌吻，这是好几个被他骗过的女性承认的事实。被这个毒贩吻了，就跟吸毒一样难以克制掉。此时L也正发挥着这诱人的个性，用自己灵活的软舌挑逗着艾伦。  
“嗯嗯……嗯……”L吮吸着艾伦的唇瓣，一口一口就像是在吃着糖果般反复亲吻。此时艾伦满脑子都是乱糟糟的，他只能配合地发出嗯哦，一边抱着对利威尔的愧疚，一边思考怎么让L放下戒备。  
接吻进入到暧昧的阶段，要是一开始生涩不愿反应，现在也应该因为挑起欲望而有所回应了。艾伦这样想，他放软了态度，紧咬的牙关微微松懈，让L的舌头从自己唇齿间深入到里面。L察觉到这一点，咧开嘴轻轻一笑，他的吻带上了侵略性，双手卡住艾伦的两颊，唇舌并用吞食着艾伦口腔中的氧气。艾伦脸憋得通红，这种吻让他喘不过气来。他想要推开L，身上的人却不为所动，艾伦只能趁L舔着自己的牙关时用力咬了一口他的舌头：“你……我喘不过气……”艾伦用沾带着泪水的眼睛看着吃痛而推开他的L，想要博取L的同情。L的嘴角渗出一丝殷红，眼里的神色无法琢磨：“哦……我还以为你是在助兴呢，刚才明明很煽动嘛。”“我哪有被你煽动啊……”艾伦反驳，事实上有没有他并不知道。  
“真的？”L往前附身，将艾伦压在臂弯之下。一只手在艾伦健美的肌肉上摩挲，在艾伦腰间的一块伤疤上轻轻捏了一下。“这里是为了救我，被钢筋刮过的吧……”艾伦倒抽一口凉气，鸡皮疙瘩从L触碰过的地方一片片涟漪般泛起：“现在居然变成了你的敏感点，真是不可思议。”L弯下腰，在那块长长的擦痕上舔舐着：“还是说，我留给你的东西，包括伤疤，包括愤怒……包括精液……都会让你兴奋不已？”  
L一边在艾伦的乳尖上吮咬着，一边将艾伦的皮带解开，麻利地剥下他的裤子，露出他早已挺立的分身。艾伦无助地看着自己被另一个男人煽动，还被看透，接下来还要被上。“不要……不要口交啊……”他轻轻地哭喊，他知道如果L连这种事都做的跟利威尔一样，自己可能就真的半推半就了。“要不要不是你说了算的，呐艾伦……”L松开艾伦早已布满星星点点吻痕的胸膛，“我要让你舒服死的。”  
他弯下腰，先将在艾伦涨红的分身上留下一个吻。舌头从后端的囊袋开始，顺着布满的青筋缓缓蠕动到马眼处。L应该是没有过同性床史的，据艾伦长达三年的走访调查可知，而此时他的口技精妙得跟牛郎店里的老手差不多，而且技巧跟利威尔的又极为相似，招招命中艾伦敏感处。  
L停止单纯的舔舐，直接将艾伦的分身含进嘴里。艾伦感到一阵令他心痛的快感从前端传来，这温暖湿润让他的分身又胀大起来。L不急着上舌头，而是先含到深处，让艾伦直接来个深喉。“嗯啊……”艾伦有些失神地感觉到自己的前端深入了更为狭窄的地方，头脑中一片混乱无法思考。接着L用舌头舔住艾伦的分身，缓缓吐出它，并最后在他的马眼上轻轻一抵。  
“啊啊……你……你学过的吧……”艾伦难受地看着在L的煽动下自己已经完全变质的情感，他只能随L吞吐的频率挺动着自己的腰。“做的真好啊，快点兴奋起来吧。”L微微一笑，继续挑逗着艾伦。艾伦扯着他的头发，仰着头，咬紧牙关不让自己再露出破绽。最多只能到这了，待会绝对不能再让步了。艾伦这样想着，待会把腿抬起来的时候就可以把刀拔出来了……在他混乱之中强行理智时，快感叠加地就要爆发，他的身体不受控制地射了出来，一股股液体射进了L微微张开嘴里，以及他黑色的半脸面具上。L舔了舔嘴唇，把剩余的液体悉数塞进嘴里，带有厚重感地全部咽下。  
“只有利威尔才……会这样……”艾伦绝望地想，吞精这种事情对于他来说都是一个难关，而对于利威尔跟L这两个都是洁癖的人来说……他们却毫不忌讳？  
“够了，换我了。”  
L将艾伦的裤子褪至小腿，露出他紧绷有力的肌肉线条。同时他也解开自己的裤子，连着内裤一并脱到膝盖。“你看呐……我早就忍受不住了……”L凑近艾伦的脸颊，额角沾汗的头发扫在艾伦低垂的眼睑上。艾伦看到L的分身，同样壮硕而胀大——不是吧跟利威尔的尺寸也那么像？艾伦差点晕过去，他不确定是不是自己看走眼了，但是现在L已经差不多放下戒备，自己就该装傻配合一下。  
“利威尔的……很大呢……”他半眯着眼，装作高潮后的困倦与失神，嘴角微微带着暧昧的笑。“你可别把我当成别的男人啊小宝贝……”L轻轻拍了他一巴掌，“我可是会惩罚你的。”L将他的腿向后扳，艾伦的后穴暴露在空气中。L粗暴地将一根手指塞进他的后穴，不过毕竟是操过的身体，艾伦只感觉到一点不适应。可是不等更多扩张，L直接跪坐起来，对准艾伦后穴直接把肉刃插了进去。  
“啊啊啊啊啊……”钻心的疼痛让艾伦痛苦地尖叫出来，没有润滑，过于巨大的尺寸让他的后穴被突兀地强行撑开。“你疯了吗……”艾伦痛得哭起来，他无法顾及所谓的理智，此时的他只想立刻拔刀捅死L。“啊抱歉艾伦……”L有些心疼地抚摸着艾伦的脸颊，“这可是为了让你知道，我跟那个男人是不一样的。”  
艾伦抽噎着，抬起手捂住自己的眼睛不想看L。他就知道L不会对他那么温柔，他们始终不是那种关系的人。时机还没到，艾伦的理智渐渐回来了，他知道一定要等L抽插而沉溺时再拔刀是最有效的。他只能等着L的动作，痛就痛一点吧。  
“我不会手软的。”  
L说罢，开始挺动起来。虽说是心狠，但还是兼顾着艾伦的痛处，动作起初比较缓和。肉刃在艾伦的后穴割刺着，一次一次的动作都带出一层嫩肉，L在艾伦的后穴里深深烙印住他的形状。等到差不多适应了，L感受到艾伦的后穴开始涌出液体润滑，紧致到难以移动的肠道也慢慢放松。艾伦的抽噎开始消失，一阵阵令人难以把持的喘息渐渐从他嘴角溢出。“舒服了吗宝贝儿？”L轻轻笑着看着艾伦哭红的眼睛，“你的裤子真是碍事……它挡住我吻你了。”  
诶诶？艾伦立刻反应过来，两腿间退到小腿的裤子拘束着他的双腿不能分开，也挡在了俯在他上翘的腿之间想要亲吻他的L。他只能赶紧帮着L的动作把裤子向脚扯，顺便想拿出匕首——“别费劲了小宝贝。”L握住艾伦鬼鬼祟祟的左手，灰色的眼瞳闪过一丝失望，“你以为凭我对你的了解，连你藏了一把匕首都看不出来么？”  
他攥紧艾伦的手，把那把匕首拔出来。艾伦右手向他挥拳，却被L一并攥住。扭动着双腿想要夹住L的头反击，却被L用力的下压将自己的腿狠狠反掰到底。“额啊……”艾伦感受到从大腿根传来骨头强掰的疼痛，双腿紧紧贴在自己身上甚至还要更后翻去。因为疼痛紧绷的身体顺便夹紧L的分身，让L都忍不住轻轻颤抖。  
“喔呀……原来疼痛能带给我们奇妙的感受呢……”L拿走艾伦的刀，轻轻抵在他的脖颈上，“你要么现在死掉，我操一具热的尸体也没有关系，然后炸弹爆炸，我们所有人陪你共赴黄泉；要么就停止你毫无意义的反抗，好好做完，然后还可以捡走你的男人。”  
L继续挺弄着身下的艾伦，似乎不想给艾伦仔细思考的时间。不过已经没办法选了，人赃俱获，艾伦绝望地闭上眼。他抬起手抱住L的头，摩挲着他跟利威尔一模一样剃青的头皮。L笑了笑，他把匕首随便一抛，让它掉在羊毛地摊上。“够了……睁开眼睛看着我……”L将手靠近自己的半脸面具，“你不是很想知道……我到底是什么样子吗？”  
艾伦睁开眼，下身带来源源不绝的快感以及无法翻盘的带来的悲哀也始终无法打消他对这一点的好奇，L笑了笑，捻住面具的下端，向上一掰，摘下了面具——

 

“停停停咔咔咔！”  
“哎哟干嘛啦……不是演的挺好的吗？”  
艾伦无奈地看着眼前摘下面具一脸不解的利威尔：“哦，你怎么能想象明明是一个跟自己爱人一模一样的人操着自己，但他事实上是另一个跟自己完全没有感情的人……这种感觉简直是……”“我一个人分饰两角不也挺自如的嘛，你看要扮演一个毫无抵抗力浑身捆着炸弹的利威尔，还要扮演强上你的L。”利威尔耸耸肩，“我觉得你表现的很好啊，前半段来看，情感什么的流露得跟原小说一模一样，都超出了剧本范畴了……”“啊行行行，但是小说里接下来摘掉面具就应该停止做爱了吧？而且本来剧本根本就没有床戏啊……”艾伦害羞地撇过头看着旁边的摄像机，难堪地说。  
“你的意思是……撤退？还没有前进到极限呢。”利威尔俯下身来轻轻一笑，“再说做的那么爽，你却演得那么疼，说明不也接受了我临时改的剧本么？”  
利威尔继续挺动着下身，更加用力更加深入，要把刚才对话欠缺掉的几次抽插双倍地补回：“这可是我们自编自导自演的大片呢，我也有权把剩下的小说都给改掉呢宝贝儿～”  
艾伦无奈地笑了笑，他的男人对外明明一副冷漠斯文的样子，可是在床上却是一个热情强势的人。他深情回应着利威尔的吻，身体随着利威尔的挺弄上下蹭动着。  
“啊哈……啊……利、嗯、利威尔、嗯啊……”艾伦放声娇喘着，被顶弄到深处的他感到快感麻痹了头脑。他们相视而笑，对视中双方的眼睛都流溢着情欲与陶醉。  
“夹得很紧呐……你真棒……艾伦……”利威尔断断续续地说，此时他的低吟就仿佛炸弹般在艾伦耳边炸响，他轻轻呼出的气弄得艾伦一阵痒痒。“利威尔……嗯……操我……嗯啊……”艾伦仰起头，大口大口地呼吸着空气，迷醉地垂下眼睑。  
利威尔加快了速度，最后的冲刺，仿佛就是要前进到极限般，他的呼吸更加急促，喘息越发低沉。最终在几次直捣黄龙的抽插中，利威尔将涌出的液体一滴不深射进了艾伦身体里，艾伦随即在已经肿胀的分身上套弄了几下，也射了出来。  
“啊哈……我觉得……这段可以拿奥斯卡……”高产过后，利威尔匍匐在艾伦脖颈之间说道。“你别做梦了……这段全都要卡掉的……不然你让gv在全球院线上映吗？我的大导演？”艾伦揉着利威尔的头发，轻轻吻着他的鬓角。  
“也不是不可以啊……”利威尔笑笑，与艾伦深吻起来。

 

【番外】  
“我去你妈的，利威尔，你后半段，最精彩的那一场餐桌打戏去哪了？”韩吉愤怒地拍着桌子，上面放着一块无辜的储存卡。“啊？没有录下来？”艾伦吃惊地看着储存卡，把它捻起来仔细打量：“没坏啊不是吗？”  
“真是气死了，前面我剪得热火朝天，这剧情太无与伦比了，可是到最精彩的部分，你居然没有录下来？你们当时在片场干嘛？摄影机有没有开不知道啊？”韩吉扶着额头愤怒地说，“重拍怎么赶得上排期？”  
“开了啊……我检查过三四次了呢……”艾伦蹙着眉无辜地看着无辜的摄影机，以及无辜的储存卡。  
“没关系，来得及的。今晚重拍不就好了嘛。”利威尔摊摊手，红茶的香气从他的茶杯里弥散开来。利威尔俯下身来靠近艾伦，假装在看那台摄影机，然后凑到他耳边，用只有他们两人能听到的声音说道：  
“其实……重拍多少次我都可以接受呢。”  
无辜的摄影机与无辜的储存卡看着无辜的艾伦正无奈地对韩吉报以微笑。

 

【End】


End file.
